


enjoy your salad

by spaceve



Series: Random One Shots [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, i wrote this in five minutes, salad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceve/pseuds/spaceve
Summary: regina just wanted to enjoy her salad in peace.(may continue in the future)





	enjoy your salad

**Author's Note:**

> this was based on my friend posting a picture on snapchat that said “alcohol. because no great story ever started with someone eating a salad.” and i said i’d write one, so thank you to trinity, for this inspiration.

Regina was simply eating a salad when she was rudely interrupted by the sheriff, who had come to ask her to sign a paper regarding the town’s budget. She glared at Emma for the unwanted disturbance before denying her request, of course. 

“Madame Mayor, please, you know I can’t work off of my current budget. Last week, Leroy broke a pair of handcuffs, and I had to take money out of my personal savings to buy new ones,” Emma begged.

Regina merely raised her eyebrow and turned back to her salad. “If you want me to increase your budget, Miss Swan, you’ll have to come back at a better time. As you can see, I’m currently on my lunch break.”

Emma scoffed before turning and exiting the room. “Enjoy your salad,” she mumbled harshly.


End file.
